Rin's Birthday
by Voxus Lumith
Summary: Something for the birthday girl. It is a short and simple story of gaining a lost gift back. Hope you enjoy!


As the sunrise broke over the horizon, Rin sat on the porch of the small house, coffee and phone in hand, checking the news on the weather and looking at the train schedule. "Why does his train leave so early? It's only a… two hour trip with the bus ride. I see."

She was talking mostly to herself, to encourage herself to get the house ready for his return. He had a business trip, and it ended the day before her birthday. He had been working for a solid week on his project, and it had come to fruition it seemed. Things were looking up. All he needed to do now was get home. She drank the rest of the coffee and stood up with a stretch and a yawn. "Time to get to work I guess," she said, walking through the door to her left.

Inside, their house held the smells that they called cozy. Traces of cinnamon, warm bread, vanilla, and fresh clothes filled every nook and cranny of the house. Rin drifted through the hallway on an air of happiness and anticipation as she began dusting, cleaning, and just putting things back in their place. Her week, while just as stressful as his, had been empty of interactions besides work and the television. She talked to her friends, but they never came over, and she interacted with her clients, but it did not feel the same as… him.

She shook the lonely feeling out. She didn't need it anymore. He was coming home! She checked her phone once the bathroom was finished; She still had an forty-five minutes until the bus even got to the station. She got herself changed and ready, and left in time to have about thirty minutes left. She didn't speed, but she did arrive quicker than usual. Fifteen minutes is all that separated him from her; that and a wall of metal that the bus.

Five minutes now. _Why can't it just be here? It could have run early right!?_ She thought to herself, anxious for him to return. She stood there in her thigh high leggings, a skirt that revealed just a hint of skin to separate it from the leggings, and a red sweater that fit her perfectly. It was his favorite outfit, and the one he saw her in the most. She had to make his arrival a good one. It was her birthday after all. He probably brought her something grand and amazing.

The five minutes crept by like snails on a cold day. Soon however, she heard it. The sound of old breaks screeching into the station. She stood alert, and watched as the people filed out of the bus, anticipating and waiting for the right time to yell for him to come over to her.

He saw her before he had even got off the bus. He dashed to her once and embraced her. She was lifted up, and spun around, dipped, and kissed on the cheek. Blushing and beside herself, she walked him to the car, and drove him home. They talked and talked about the trip, the happenings while he was away; everything. Once they arrived, the conversation turned as they took to the steps.

"So… did you get anything for me Archer?" She said, a happy smile crossing her face.

He turned slowly, his bespectacled face hesitant at the answer. "Well… I did… but… do you want it now?"

"Why wouldn't I want it now? Of course I want my present now," She said, the smile fading somewhat, "Why do you ask? Did… Did you put it somewhere in the house? Or… order it or… something?"

"Well… I still have to go get it."

The anger on Rin's face was something Archer had only witnessed a few times. It was a sight to see, if you were not receiving it. Her face became a bright read as she stormed inside the house, shutting the door, and locking it before he even got his luggage inside. Rin heard the car start up soon after.

"Good," She said, fuming. "I can't believe he forgot. He didn't even think about getting me… anything."

Tears began to well up, but were halted soon after. She straightened herself up, and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, and turned on the television. She went and changed, and snuggled down with a blanket. Today had hardly started, and she was ready for it to be over already.

Time seemed to fly by as she reminisced on their existence together. It was a long and hard battle for the grail, but it was won. She got to keep Archer, Shirou won Saber over, and even Rider got to stay in this timeline instead of going back to hers. Everyone was happy, alive, and wanting to experience life in a new way. Rin and Archer had lived a pleasant life the past few years at the university, with her going to classes, him obtaining a very nice job at a local business firm, and them both loving each other's company all the more as time went on. She remembered everything from before, blissfully or painfully as the memories came and went. Archer's old coat, that black suit he used to wear, the earrings he got her last year, the necklace from so long ago.

She clenched her chest. _I do miss it. That idiot. Losing it…_ She thought to herself. He had lost it, not long after they moved into the house. It hurt, a lot, to know that she may not see it ever again, but it happened; she could not change that.

The clock struck a note that denoted it was ten o'clock before she knew it, and she heard the car arrive soon after. "That was… quick. I wonder where he went?"

His keys rattled and moved around as he unlocked the door slowly, smelling the house for the first time in a week. "Rin, you in the living room?"

"Yeah. I'm here," She replied, still snuggled up.

His heavy footsteps sounded through the hall and into the living room. With one look, he gave a content and happy sigh, looking at her in the oversized and floppy sweater of red, one shoulder showing and her legs curled up underneath her under the blanket. She was the most beautiful thing to him, and he could never deny that. She was amazing to see, in her best dressed attire to her lazy day clothes; no matter what she wore, she was always the most beautiful thing in the world.

He held black box wrapped in a bow. It was nearly the size of his palm, but still looked small comparatively. "Here Rin. I hope this is something that you wanted."

"I'm sorry for getting so mad. I was just ready for a happy birthday with a present to start off. It's petty… but you know… The little things." She said, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Rin. Hurry and open it. I'm sure you'll love it." He said with a broad smile.

She took it from him swiftly, and began gently pulling the bow. The box had weight to it, but it was still light enough to hold a number of things. _Earrings? Maybe? A ring? I already have some… hmmm…_

Her thoughts escaped her as she opened the box. Inside laid a ruby pointed to an arrow, with a gold chain holding it. It was an exact replica of the necklace from so long ago. She lifted it out of the box gently, and moved it in her hands. It was the right weight, the right color, the way it refracted light was perfect; it was like the necklace was found and brought to her!

She looked to Archer, tears in her eyes. "Did you… did you get this… made?"

"I did. Do you lik—?!" he was cut off by a swift jump and tackle from Rin, his lips meeting hers. They fell to the ground, their bodies and lips intertwined. Moments later, she lay beside him, a broad smile on her face. "Thank you… So much…"

"Happy Birthday Rin. I love you," He said in return, planting a small kiss on her forehead as she let out a content sigh, and began putting the necklace on for the first time once again.


End file.
